The field of the invention pertains to rear view mirrors for viewing behind the driver of a vehicle, and in particular, to mirrors for viewing behind snowmobiles, motorcycles and other vehicles for which the driver wears a helmet.
Mirrors of about three inches or more diameter have been mounted on the handle bars of snowmobiles and motorcycles and are in common use. They are also used on bicycles and other similar vehicles. Much smaller and fragile mirrors have been mounted on the stems of eye glasses for bicyclists, however, their fragile construction does not generally permit their use by snowmobilers and motorcyclists who frequently travel at speeds in excess of 60 MPH. Moreover, for protection at high speeds, snowmobile helmets and motorcycle helmets come equipped with face shields of clear plastic having a double or compound curvature shape. The compound curvatures of the helmet and the face shield do not lend themselves to the attachment of accessories nor do the high impact resistant plastics of the helmet body and face shield.